


Not So Tired After All

by baronohm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys In Love, Bulges (Homestuck), Fantrolls, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hey thanks for reading the tags I think I have a crush on Lafayette, M/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baronohm/pseuds/baronohm
Summary: Reilye convinces his tired matesprit Arsane to jump his bones, but has he bit off more than he can chew? ;)





	Not So Tired After All

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by swoletitsndicks

“Ooooh, you just want to chill, huh? Then what’s that?” Reilye pointed a finger at Arsane’s kilt. A formidable bulge stretched the Wallace tartan, leaving a tentabulge-shaped imprint in its fabric.

Arsane blushed fiercely, gold flecks appearing on his grey cheeks. “It’s just natural. It’ll go down.”

Reilye shrugged, letting his jacket fall about his shoulders. “You don’t want anyyy of this, huh?”

“I do… I’m just so tired,” Arsane frowned. His bulge twitched beneath the kilt, creating a small ripple that crashed against Reilye’s hand.

“I can help with that,” Reilye ran a hand up his partner’s leg, letting it slip and vanish beneath the red kilt. He grinned as his partner’s face twisted in pleasure. Arsane’s eyes slightly defocusing as his mind narrowed on the sensation of a hand close, so close, to his sizable, sensitive bulge.

And suddenly, Reilye’s hand was gone, back out of the kilt. The cerulean-blood giggled, idly brushing that same hand against his neck.

“You tease,” Arsane hissed.

“Mr. Tired over here telling me I’m the tease,” he pouted, lowering his head, drawing Arsane’s gaze down to his swollen pants. “Let me ask you again,” Reilye reached down and freed himself from the confines of denim and decency. His tentacle, engorged with cerulean blood, flopped out onto the couch. “Do you really not want aa-nn-yyy of this?”

Arsane was suddenly feeling quite energetic. He leaned over his partner and took his member in one hand. Slick with mating fluid it uncoiled into his palm, hot to the touch. Arsane gently guided it’s tapered tip upwards with a single finger and rubbed the rough ridges of grey and blue flesh with his tongue. Reilye, true to his personality, tasted sweet down here.

Reilye let out a mixture of giggle and moan and lightly tousled Arsane’s hair. Arsane took more of his girth, feeling the bulge’s heat against the sensitive skin on his lips. He shivered as it’s saccharine fluid coated his tongue. Reilye’s scent filled his nostrils. It was like salt of the air over the oceans, mixing with the lush sweetness of good ice cream. Arsane lapped at its tip and slid its girth back and forth over his mouth, delighting in its closeness, its flavor, and its powerful warmth.

“Shit,” Reilye pulled Arsane off his bulge. “You were in a trance down there! I almost came,” he chuckled again. 

Arsane blinked, disoriented. “What?”

“By The Condesce, I love you, you goof,” Reilye gripped Arsane in a long, wet kiss. Arsane drank in his lover’s scent, the plush thickness of his partner’s lips. He was certainly no longer tired.

Arsane stumbled to their bed in a pleasant fog, letting Reilye lead him by the hand. Arsane fell back onto their respiteslab as Reilye drifted over to their nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. Still wrapped up in the dizzying spell of his lover’s embrace, Arsane barely looked up when Reilye returned completely naked.

“You ok?” Reilye asked, gently caressing Arsane’s thighs.

“Yeah,” Arsane said, nodding, “just a little, umm,” he chuckled, throwing his hands back onto the soft slab, “I’m a little bulgedrunk I think.”

“I do have that sort of overwhelming presence,” Reilye smirked.

“Oh, quiet,” Arsane laughed, “‘Overwhelming’... I kissed you first. I asked you out. Liar!”

Reilye leapt on top of his partner, kissing the nape of his neck and rubbing his hands over Arsane’s horns. “We’ll just see about that, loverrr,” he cooed.

“See about what,” Arsane said, beginning to moan and drift beneath the soothing pleasure of his partner’s deft hands, “you can’t change who asked who out.” Arsane’s golden tentabulge bent against his matesprit’s chest as Reilye came closer. Arsane squeaked as the cerulean’s member rubbed up against his ass, conforming against the gap between his buttcheeks, throbbing with blood against him.

Reilye moved in closer, rubbing against Arsane. The goldblood moaned as Reilye rhymically teased his ass with his slick, ridged bulge and danced his fingers across the weak spots on the inside of his inner two, battle-broken, horns.

“Stop teasing me,” Arsane mumbled.

Reilye locked lips with his partner as he slid inside Arsane. Arsane grabbed at his matesprit, reaching for every connection he could find as Reilye swelled within his partner. His searing warmth flooded Arsane’s body. 

“Ahhhh,” Arsane broke away as his whole body exhaled in one powerful moan. “Reil, ohhh.”

“Mhmm,” Reilye mused. He pressed himself still further, further, until his tentabulge was completely swallowed. “Haaa,” he exclaimed, his back suddenly arching. Arsane felt Reilye throb from within him as he fought back against the threat of an early orgasm. Reilye quickly pulled halfway out, eliciting a squeal from Arsane as he panted. “You’re… so tight. Haaa,” he gripped the base of his bulge, “No. Not yet…” he mumbled.

Arsane grinned mischievously. “In too deep, are we?” he challenged his matesprit.

“Of course not,” Reilye’s attempt at a haughty comeback faltered as another wave of pleasure wiped the smile away.

“Come on,” Arsane wrapped his thighs about Reilye’s side, crossing his legs about the goldblood wriggling scars. In the process, Reilye’s girth slipped a little further in. Arsane fought back the moan it called forth. He would show his goldblood what happened when he was being cheeky.

Reilye screwed his eyes shut in concentration as Arsane slowly closed his legs, the vice forcing the hot, gold bulge to bottom out again in his ass. Arsane cried out as Reilye’s full size filled him once again. “Come ooon,” he taunted Reilye, “Is my goldblood gonna come alreadyyy?”

“Fine,” Reilye said, his eyes snapping open. He grabbed Arsane’s sides, causing his partner to yelp. “Fine,” he cooed. With sudden, unexpected strength, he pulled out all the way to the tip. A turquoise-colored droplet of precum fell from its surface to the bed. Arsane fought to keep his legs locked as Reilye’s superior strength slowly but inevitably won out.

Reilye pumped hard. Arsane’s golden bulge slapped against his chest as he fileld his partner. Arsane’s breath left his chest in sharp exhalations as Reilye sped up, slapping his hips against Arsane’s body.

The goldblood felt his ass relax as pleasure wracked his body. His hips rose off the respiteslab as Reilye pulled him into each pushing motion. Arsane gripped the sheets, coiling them in his palms as his matesprit’s heat seared into his brain.

“I’m-” he squeaked. “Oh, Reilye, I’m-” He couldn’t even finish as the cerulean-bloods pounding drove the air from his chest. He focused just on keeping up, matching his partner’s rhythm, breathing in time, barely able to keep his senses focused as orgasm approached.

Reilye swelled, impossibly, further. Arsane’s eyes widened, his body arcing as if to say ‘are you fucking kidding me?’, as Reilye burned into his partner. Arsane gripped his hands, fighting to intertwine his fingers before-

He couldn’t keep his eyes open. Everything was electricity. His psionics rippled lightning up his body and his eyes winked in an out with the latent power in his gold blood. Reilye bucked once more and lost his strength once again as he came buckets into his partner. His head dipped as his body shook with a powerful ejaculation. He finally collapsed onto his partner’s body, his hands in Arsane’s.

His eyes opened, moments later. “By the Cond… that was intense,” Reilye muttered. 

Arsane chuckled. “Yeah.”

“How do you feel?”

“Happy,” Arsane yawned, “maybe a bit tired.”

“Oh,” Reilye said, smiling sleepily, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want a NSFW fic? Commission me @ twitter.com/BaronOhmNSFW


End file.
